Elsa, The Snow Queen
by emmamagickingdom
Summary: Soon after the inspiring creation of her own ice palace, Elsa begins to experiment and see what her powers can truly do after letting go, starting with the creation of the glorious ice-Pegasus.
1. I am One with the Wind and Sky

"I am one with the wind and sky..." She whispered, letting go of the creature's mane slowly. Her large oval eyes fluttered shut as her arms raised higher and higher until they mirrored the wings of icy creature beneath her.

The Pegasus whinnied and darted forward through the snowstorm like white lightening, and Elsa let the wind tumble smoothly through her hair and set her alight with its icy glow. She could feel her dress billow out behind her, and it appeared that she had a smudge of clear blue sky following her path, parting the clouds as it went.

Letting one eye slip open, she peered through the snowflakes that tipped her thick lashes. The creature beneath her was almost invisible up amongst the purity of the sky; the only sign it was present was her own watery reflection on its smooth back. Its wings were still a beating flurry of snowflakes and they winked at her and let out a shower of sparkles into the shadowy white night like a stream of glittering water.

Elsa lowered her arms and curiously leant forward across the back of the creature, wanting to touch its wings. Her thin dainty fingers, white as marble, brushed up against the fluff carefully. The wings were thick, and they felt like running your fingertips over a fresh blanket of snow – sharp but gentle at the same time.

Suddenly the Pegasus turned up its majestic head and galloped up towards the frosting of the clouds. Elsa gasped softly and threw herself upwards, her arms wrapping themselves around the Pegasus' smooth broad neck for safety. She could feel the tensing of the creature's muscles and the cold sweat matting its crystallised surface. Elsa squeezed her eyes shut as it doubled its speed, the air getting thinner and thinner...

They burst up above the clouds with a soft puff, and Elsa opened her eyes. The creature reduced itself to a steady trot and Elsa sat up, smoothing down a few creases in her dress. The sound of the storm had ceased once they were above it and Elsa looked around slowly, her eyebrows raised delicately and a soft smile teasing her red lips in the sudden beautiful silence:

They were gently soaring through a clear velvety sky, a sea of pure white clouds sifting beneath them like gentle waves. The stars were bright and startlingly white, that at first Elsa had thought they were falling snow. They seemed so close to touch...

Elsa felt her hands itch and she stared down at them in surprise. Snowflakes were lacing themselves into her palms and freezing over her fingertips. She felt a snowstorm brewing between her hands and she moulded it together with precision, her eyes narrowed with concentration. She sharply extended out her right arm, her palm pointing out towards the sea of cream beneath her.

Suddenly the icy clouds obeyed her and burst upwards in a fanfare of swirls and sculptures like clear fireworks. Elsa breathed a glittering laugh and did the same on her left. She felt the itch disappear from her hands and she continued; sending up explosions of beauty around her as the pegasus propelled her forward. Another creative explosion released a dule of white snow doves, and one approached her, its eyes dark like black jewels. She offered the crook of her arm and it perched softly next to her, its beak nuzzling the soft waves of her hair. The dove then departed and nosedived into the clouds, following the rest of its dule.

Elsa paused before looking up ahead of herself, where a warm golden glow was cresting the clouds. The light burst through and Elsa closed her eyes again, letting the glow bleach her clean.

"Here I am in the light of day," She murmured, raising her arms like she had done before. Feeling all the majesty of the snow dove and the Pegasus she hushed a victorious laugh. "I am rising like the break of dawn."


	2. The Birth of Freedom

**A/N: This is the prequel from the previous chapter: "I am One with the Wind and Sky".**

Elsa paused and from the other side of the palace she heard a single drop of water plop from an icicle and onto the frozen floor. It echoed around and Elsa turned to where it came from, her lips pressed together in a fine line. A frown pulled on her face. It sure was quiet in here.

An itch pricked her palms and she felt her fingers curl in a large arc like they were shaping around something. Looking down, she cocked her head to the side an inch and continued to shape the force that was strung between her curved hands. A white glow was beginning to form and Elsa smiled mischievously, wanting to know what her mind was creating that she was about to discover. Soon enough a large snowflake was hovering in the space between her hands. It made a soft crackling noise, like rain hitting a window pane. She wondered what to do with it. The light from the snowflake was bouncing off the blue in her eyes and back again, and she looked at it, fascinated. It was so beautiful.

"Hah!" She breathed, suddenly turning around and extending out her arms gracefully like an arrow towards the wall of ice behind her. The snowflake intensified and like a ray of light it shot out of her hands and blasted through into the wall. Elsa squinted at the light and could feel a strong wind waver from the ray. It sent waves through her hair and her dress flew out behind her, veiling the rest of the room. She began to control the power and stood up straighter, even removing one hand and letting it rest at her side. Walking regally to the right, she let the light shooting from her hand carve a straight horizontal line into the ice, just a few inches higher than herself. Then she carved it down, and back around, and up again – making a large rectangular shape in the ice. Her lips parted and her eyes grew softer. The snowflake's light retracted back, and she held it in her hands once again.

Why such a bland shape? Everything else her spirit had created had been so intricate and beautiful. Surely she wasn't finished. She looked down at the snowflake in her hands and smiled. It glowered back. Elsa breathed in deeply, and then with a purse of her lips, she blew the snowflake out of her hands with a gentle whoosh. It floated slowly into the air, heading for the ice wall. She swept her dress to the side and took a few steps back.

The snowflake hovered in front of the wall before pressing against the centre of the rectangle. With a soft click, it fused itself into the ice. Elsa felt the wind pick up gently, and the ground beneath her began to shake. Her knees caved a little bit, and her formality was caught off guard. The snowflake was glowing again, but brighter than before. The intensity was that of a star, and the noise was as loud as a storm. Elsa held up her arms in front of her face as the rectangle of ice exploded out of the wall, and skidded into the middle of the room. Elsa swept out of the way and once the noise and light had simmered, she opened her eyes.

Now there was just a huge cube of ice in front of her. She blinked, still confused to say the least. She sighed, and set ablaze her finger with an icy touch. She would finish this herself. She walked around the ice like a sculptor, her finger a brush as it carved shapes into the ice. The smell of vanilla was growing in the air and Elsa breathed in deeply, swaying her arm in a concoction of curls and waves as she finished her masterpiece. Once completed, she brought her frozen finger up to her lips and blew it out like a flame with a soft puff.

She suddenly expanded her arms out magnificently and the ice broke apart in a large blast, the cracking of ice hissing through the thin air. Elsa's hair whipped around her and she pulled it back over her shoulder sheepishly, peering towards what she had created.

A creature of ice was standing proudly in the middle of the room, one hoof raised delicately, its head held high. Its wings were made of thousands of snowflakes and they shimmered like stars, refracting colours of light like the ice had. Elsa pulled in a breath, her eyes widened. The icy nature of the Pegasus made it clear and shiny, and she could see her own reflection in its side, staring back at her. The creature's mane was a light polished blue, and it appeared to be made of layers and layers of lace; snowflakes stitched into it.

The creature shook its head, releasing glorious rays of light and it whinnied softly. It sounded like a whoosh of wind, but twinkly and it stepped towards Elsa proudly. She didn't feel afraid. She held out a hand and the Pegasus brushed its nose into her palm. It felt cold and smooth like ice, but she could feel the blood pumping through its veins and how the creature actually was alive. The ice on the outside was not a danger to her, or anyone else. She let her hand move up to the top of the head and through its gentle mane. She stepped around the wings that fluttered at her presence, and the Pegasus dropped carefully to its knees so she could sidesaddle onto its back. She sat down like she would a throne, and the creature rose. Catching her off guard, she gasped and reached for its neck so she wouldn't fall off. It whinnied again and she smirked as the Pegasus slowly turned and headed for the balcony doors. Elsa reached out her hand the doors opened to her command.

She watched the fabric of her dress trailing behind them as the Pegasus stepped outside, and was extremely surprised when her heart shot up into her mouth as the creature dived into the air like a firework. She forgot everything and curved her arms around the creature's ice, terrified of falling. But the bravery built up inside her when she looked down and saw the beauty of everything around her. She was far up in the heavens now, away from it all. Where ice was warmer than Arendelle.

She was free.

**A/N: I might switch this to short scenes from now on, creating a larger perspective of Elsa and the entire Frozen world. Thoughts?**


	3. Garden of Ice

There was an icy silence as Elsa strode through the palace. Nothing but the sound of her flat pointed steps and the twinkle of her dress catching stray snowflakes. The sounds echoed like they had done before but Elsa did not feel as lonely. The ice Pegasus was merely two doors away. Strictly speaking, the creature did not do much. Elsa had never been so bemused about something before. It had never eaten, but it slept. It was a little playful at times, but it had spent a few empty hours standing at the edge of the palace, looking out towards the fjord. It shook its mane occasionally but other than that Elsa never noted a slight movement at all. She often wondered if it had lost the life she had provided, and it had just become a sculpture; beautiful and poised for the skies. But she'd approach it and run her fingertips down its silk mane to let it know it wasn't alone in wondering. Wondering what it was like down there. The creature would turn its head and push its nose into the marble of Elsa's neck to thank her.

The snow doves had also fluttered their way back to the palace since their birth in the skies. They had nestled themselves up in the rafters of ice. Elsa helped create craters in the glossy walls for the birds to perch in. Every time she opened the balcony doors they would explode into a sweet chorus of coos and whizz past her into the sky. They loved being outside. Elsa wanted to craft them a garden.

On a particularly golden white morning Elsa stepped out into the snow and set ablaze the fiery ice between her fingers. She waltzed in a large arc, sending short bursts of light into the ground from her fingers. Each light sank into the ground and from it, there blossomed a mountain flower. Elsa had first began planting purple gentians at first but then moved on to harebells. Elsa felt disappointed when she couldn't completely capture each colour of the flowers when they were made of ice, but the way the light refracted through each petal was absolutely beautiful. Next, she created a pathway through the beds by stamping softly into the ground, where patterned ice tiles dusted up from the ground and curled into a wide path edged with glittering wire fences. In the centre of the garden she raised her arms slowly and a trunk of ice began snaking up from the ground and up towards the sky. Elsa then darted around the bare trunk and coaxed out branches with waves of her arms.

Once the garden was complete, Elsa threw open the balcony doors. Instead of the doves fluttering towards the open sky they cooed in surprise. Elsa was pleased to watch them waver towards the garden in excitement. The sight of them twirling around the trunk and hopping through the nests of flowers made Elsa release another of her soft laughs. It felt right being here. She herself twirled into the garden. Her arms were delicate and she arched them above her head as the doves flew in circles around her. She spotted the Pegasus trotting gently out the large doors, wondering what was going on. Elsa beckoned for it and it burst into a gallop towards the flowers, snuffing the beds with it smooth nose. Elsa was surprised yet satisfied to see it pull up a few flowers with its teeth and munch them down, its jaw circling as it chewed the crisp ice.

For a moment the palace felt alive. Elsa could see the joy she had given to the creatures. However, the whole scene felt wry. They were creatures of her own creation so she knew what could make them happy – they were born into ice and snow, that's what they needed. But Elsa couldn't provide for the living; they were born into warmth - beating hearts and rosy cheeks. Her cold hand couldn't fit a hand made of comfort.

Everything will end with either melted ice or frozen hearts.


	4. Once Upon a Dream

The falling of white sunset was sharp and – although beautiful – blaring to the eye. Elsa held up an arm to shield her sight as the Pegasus dipped and dived back towards the palace. An afternoon dusting the mountains had been gorgeously uplifting, but now all Elsa wanted to do was rest. She braced herself as the Pegasus swept down onto the back porch, a couple skips away from the intricate ice garden. After Elsa's dismount, the creature trotted steadily towards the garden, its mane swinging like a shower of glitter as it went. Elsa smiled. She herself was proud of what she had created – a creature of such beauty was that of a dream vision. She turned and at a wave of her hand, the back doors burst open with a whoosh and Elsa sauntered through.

Her lips parted when she entered the dining room. The release of her power had been voluntary, but the built up memory and longing had left occasional surprises. The dining room had been one of these, and Elsa never failed to be astounded by the complexity of its design and beauty.

The walls of ice were carved into traditional panelling with unique snowflakes flourishing in colour across each board. The dining table was very long and very heavy looking; its legs decorated with swirling patterns and round stars. The table itself was dotted with intricate candlesticks with white flames, cutlery and plates made of rounded translucent ice. A throne sat at the head of the table for Elsa, its seat made of soft blue suede and its back stretching upwards like reverse icicles. Similar chairs surrounded the length of table, but they were smaller, less grand, and were always empty.

The recent birth of the snowy osprey bird had been beneficial, for now it delivered fresh fish from the lake whenever Elsa was hungry. On a particular good day, Elsa would eat lefse flatbread, with extra butter and sugar. It had been a seasonal dish in Arendelle, but now Elsa could eat it whenever she wanted.

She sat down once more and was pleased to see a serving of cooked salmon and herring on her plate. The delicate sound of her fork occasionally scraping the plate sent echoes throughout the room and Elsa would wince each time. Every time she took a sip of iced lingonberry tea and put the cup back down, the connection made a loud hollow knock. She could hear the ghostly sound of the wind breaking past the ice palace and the distant dripping from unseen icicles. The creatures she had created filled her spirit, but how was she to fill the seats?

After hastily finishing her meal, Elsa found a pain surging up her arms that she was all too familiar with. Her fork clattered onto the table with a clang and she held herself and staggered up and away. Her arms had folded together in a desperate clutch and she felt her icy breath coming out in fast, upsetting puffs.

Within a few strides and skips, Elsa had burst into the entry hall where at least the sound of the intricate ice fountain filled the air. Her hands had cooled again but she wasn't prepared to ignore it any longer; she realised what she had to do.

Sweeping across the frozen floor felt like striding over blue sky, and Elsa began to envision her memories of people. Remembering hurt, but her own words were recalled:

"What do you know of love?"

She took a deep intake of breath and felt the chemistry inside of her. This time it was not within her fingertips, but Elsa felt it brewing and bubbling in her heart. She slowly beckoned it from her with soft waving motions and a mischievous look grew on her face with intense excitement.

The removal of the glow inside her was breathtaking and Elsa felt more in control than ever before. The luminosity of it dimmed the rest of the room until the ice around her was drained of its cobalt colour and became sleets of black. With precision, she placed the immeasurable radiance into the centre of the room where it rotated slowly like a sculpture waiting to be carved. Here she hesitated, not knowing how to continue.

The idea of creating an ice-man was alluring, but she couldn't be sure how to do such a thing. Looking intently at the blazing opportunity she felt no other urge than to approach it. Its glow strengthened as she drew near, and in a moment of sudden electricity, she darted forward and wrapped her arms around the glow, crushing her eyes shut.

A sharpening slice slid through the air like cracking ice and Elsa's hair and dress gusted out behind her at an unspeakable speed. She just held on tighter, thinking of all those days hugging her own knees while watching suspended snowflakes. The light grew brighter behind her lids and the noise was unbearable; like something was approaching at a horrifying speed.

But with a final explosion of clatter and glow, Elsa felt arms around her and a soothing hand smooth down the back of her head. Staring up, her eyes filled with admiration, she saw her Prince.

He was a beautiful concoction of ice and snow, and finally someone a few inches taller than Elsa. With white hair brushed freely backwards and dazzling blue eyes, he was dressed in a neat crystal white jacket and a fine azure shirt with tiny snowflakes stitched in daintily. His jacket ran down to his thighs and finished with tall dark boots made of black ice. His skin was made of pure white ice which made his face almost transparent. Elsa assumed he couldn't speak and immediately stepped back.

She curtseyed and he bowed:

"It is an honour, my Queen," He said, his voice was low and travelled like a harmony. She was surprised but took his out stretched hand in confidence, letting him take the lead.


	5. The North Star

The Prince picked Elsa's wrist up gently and she shivered at his touch. His fingertips felt like a smooth icy nip to her paling skin. He placed her wrist on his shoulder and she felt the snow prick at her palm like glass. Her face had become flustered and hot and she breathed a laugh as the Prince placed a hand on her waist and joined his other with her hand. She composed herself eventually, yet the snow had been inevitable.

It dusted their shoulders and the Prince looked about in awe, his lashless eyes seemingly blunt until he looked back at her.

He suddenly stepped to the right and Elsa fumbled after him, whispering apologies as she accidently stamped on his feet. The Prince gave an amused smile before looking down, where crisp swirls of ice snaked around his boots. Elsa apologised again and he held up a hand.

"They look even better now," His voice was melodic and deep, and icy like the wind.

This time they both stared down at their own feet until their foreheads were almost touching. With soft instructions, the Prince manoeuvred her around in a waltz, and after a few counts of three, Elsa was dancing with ease.

The wind began to pick up as the pair turned in sync, and the Prince stopped short as his boots made a sharp cracking sound. Elsa raised an eyebrow and gasped as tiny snowflakes stirred a storm underneath them. Elsa felt her dress and her hair begin to billow like she was floating, and she clutched at the Prince even more. The trust in herself overcame her fear, and the Prince was overjoyed as their feet lifted off the ground and they became one with the air. The sea of snow beneath them was stormy but silent, and it glittered around them like a force of gorgeous power.

"I'm – _we're_ flying!" Elsa gasped in excitement, letting her legs sway like she was floating in a sea of white water. The snow supported her in the air comfortably and the Prince clumsily staggered through the air laughing. Elsa chuckled and, at a quick flick of her finger, a flurry of snow caught him mid air and carried him closer to her. He straightened out his jacket quickly and Elsa pulled her braid closer to her as it floundered up and out.

"I don't think we have been properly introduced," The Prince smiled softly, his hair sifting above him like a white flame. "Prince Polaris of the North Mountain."

Elsa felt a smile light up her face, "Queen Elsa of Arendelle," She replied immediately.

"Arendelle?" Polaris gave a curious expression, taking both her hands in his. The cold pricked into her palms, but it did not bother her too much.

"Oh – no. Not Arendelle anymore," Elsa suddenly felt very dizzy indeed. "I'm not even sure I'm a monarch at all."

"I don't know," Polaris sighed playfully, inspecting her. "You seem pretty important to me. Arendelle must miss you."

"I don't think they will," Elsa heard her voice tremble, and she straightened it out. "Perhaps my sister, maybe she..."

She found it difficult to continue. The Prince's eyes turned at the corners with sympathy, tarnishing their glow. He gently pushed her away into the open air and the snow exploded around her body like fireworks. He stepped through the air once more, taking her by her waist and lifting her up, her dress flowing like freshness of a clear day. This dance was far more exhilarating than the first and Elsa couldn't help but propel herself higher, pulling Polaris up after her.

"Would you like to try again?" He asked once they were face to face. He offered his arms in a charming fashion and Elsa took his hands and assumed the position. They began to waltz again, but this dance was less square-shaped than it had been before. _This _dance went left to right, up and down, back and forth – even looped up and over. As time progressed, the dance became more and more unorthodox. Polaris would occasionally throw in a turn and spin Elsa like a silvery blue ribbon, with the strings of snow catching her delicate footfalls. The snow howled in appreciation, and the two separated into open air once more, their eyes and smiles glowing again.

"You are a wonderful dancer, Elsa. You _should_ be Queen of something."

"I can't just _become _Queen, just like that," She grinned. "That doesn't happen around here."

"Who says you have to be Queen of a place?" Polaris smirked and seized her hands again, letting themselves dance freely through the thin air like stars in the sky. "Why can't you be Queen of... the Snow and Ice?"

"The Snow Queen," Elsa repeated it to herself with amusement. "I like that."

"I knew you would," He smirked. "And wherever the snow falls, it shall be your domain."

Elsa grinned and raised her arms sumptuously. At her command, the surrounding storm began to fade and swirl into her lavishly. They descended to the ground with a soft knock once the glittering sea had been completely swallowed up by Elsa's arms. All the light hearted energy twisted and moved within her and she looked up at Polaris once more.

"...Are you hungry?"

He looked like he was about to shrug but he stopped himself. "I would be honoured to dine with you, my Snow Queen."

Elsa giggled and grabbed his arm, where the crisp fabric tickled her hands. "Come on, the dining room is this way!"

Polaris looked surprised and delighted, and ran after her down the back staircase. Following the trail of thin sparkling fabric he took his seat to the left of his Queen at the long dining table. Looking dismayed at the sight of Polaris' plain seat, Elsa got up and ran her hands along the back of the chair. Slowly, sprouts of ice pushed upwards and curled like vines, until the back of the Prince's chair was as grand as Elsa's. He thanked her and they both sat down to eat.

Elsa was not surprised to see Polaris push the food around his plate. His inability to eat was a horrid reminder that his entire origin was her imagination, and was just as inhuman as the palace itself. Polaris looked up and smiled at her, and it diminished these thoughts immediately.

As Elsa took the last sip of her ice tea, she felt Polaris lay his hand on top of hers across the corner of the table. She looked into his eyes and smiled, seeing her own reflection in the blue irises. She knew the days of cold cautery were over, for now Elsa had someone at last to share an eternal reciprocity of tears.

**A/N: I was perhaps thinking of a Let It Go reprise for when Elsa and Polaris are dancing. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
